


Under the Light of the Moon

by Honesta-Gladio-Kitten (SpinoKitten)



Series: Werewolf Adora AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But I don't suggest it, But it's okay?, F/F, Forgive me if its bad, I got the idea from a picture I found on Google, I have no idea what I wrote, I wanted to try?, Maybe don’t read on mobile?, The formatting isn’t terrible on mobile but that doesn’t mean it’s good, This is my first time writing She-ra, Werewolf AU, i guess?, i think, in other words, it’s your choice, you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/Honesta-Gladio-Kitten
Summary: Catra should have known not to go into the forest during the full moon.Luckily, someone won't let her disappear so easily.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Werewolf Adora AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918609
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Under the Light of the Moon

Catra should have known not to go out to the forest during a full moon. She knew it was a bad idea. Yet, she decided to do it anyway. 

She supposed that was why she was now surrounded by a pack of canines. (The species name eluded her, but they looked dog-like, so Catra already knew she hated them.) 

_(Dogs were almost as bad as water, after all.)_

The canines had surrounded her and were baring their fangs. Their yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Their shadowy forms were nearly invisible, only seen because of the light of the full moon (and, Catra supposed, her night vision). 

Catra had known she would probably regret going out during a full moon, but she hadn’t thought it would end like this. 

To a pack of mutts. 

She was a cat! 

To die to dogs was _never_ acceptable! 

If she was going down, it wouldn’t be without a fight. 

She heard a howl. One that was more familiar than she would ever admit. 

She saw a flash of blue, and then everything went dark. 

* * *

_Moon_

_Stars_

_Trees_

_Nature_

_Wolf_

_Wolf?_

_Wolf in territory?_

_Enemy in territory._

_Cat._

_Cat?_

_Friend?_

_Friend… near wolf?_

_Friend… in trouble._

_Cat friend._

_Catra?_

_Catra… in danger?_

_Catra..._

**_Save Catra_ **

* * *

The golden wolf ran through the forest towards the sound of a scuffle. She broke through the trees and pounced at the closest shadow wolf. 

The shadow wolf collapsed under the wolf’s weight, and the wolf howled, gaining the attention of the others. Her blue eyes glowed in the moonlight, and she saw what she came for. 

Her friend. 

_More than friend?_

_Yes. More than friend._

The golden wolf stood protectively over her more-than-friend and growled at the shadow wolves who had been daring to harm her. No one harmed the golden wolf’s more-than-friend in _her_ territory. 

The shadow wolves backed away slowly, teeth still bared. The golden wolf growled, and the shadow wolves fled. 

The golden wolf howled to the moon, a message to never harm her more-than-friend ever again carrying into the night. 

* * *

Catra awoke with a groan. It was still dark out, she noticed. The sun wasn’t up yet. 

She felt a warm breath hit her neck, and she shot up. She slowly turned her head, only to see a familiar and calming sight: the golden fur of her girlfriend’s werewolf form. 

Catra supposed this explained everything. She smiled. 

She rubbed the wolf behind the ears (Adora made a cute puppy sound in response). 

“Thanks, Adora.” 

Catra fell back asleep, surrounded by golden fur. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time trying to write She-Ra. How did I do? (Probably not great, but I don't think I have a great grasp of the characters anyway.) 
> 
> Here's the google search link I found it under:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=artofkace+shera&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjviurR0t_rAhVDiFMKHTdmAIsQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=artofkace+shera&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoECAAQQzoCCAA6BQgAELEDOgYIABAHEB46CAgAEAgQBxAeUMWNCFievQhgrr8IaAFwAHgAgAFviAHyBZIBBDEyLjGYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ8ABAQ&sclient=img&ei=2alaX6-6PMOQzgK3zIHYCA&bih=757&biw=1600#imgrc=G5kAhbgZJEWGQM
> 
> This fic probably wasn't any good, but thank you for giving it a chance.


End file.
